oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradford Adam
, Mercenary | birthday = Unknown | status = Alive, Imprisoned | residence = | alias = | bounty = At Least 280,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = }} Bradford Adam is a former knight of the Romelia Kingdom, and the previous Captain of the Hellspawn Pirates. He was a prominent pirate around two decades before the current timeline, until he was defeated and sent into Impel Down. Appearance Personality Relationships History Adam was born in the Romelia Kingdom, and was quickly drafted into the military, given his natural born physical prowess. As a kid, Adam could already lift several times his own weight, and was capable of feats that labelled the young boy an "abomination". He was feared by even his own parents, which resulted in him never going back to them after joining the army at the age of 6. During his time as a soldier, Adam became very close to the members of the royal family, who were also serving the military, especially Enkiru Hachiro and Enkiru Julius. When he was 12 years old, Adam was regarded as an absolute monster, only matched by those of the royal family, even outclassing veteran soldiers. It was around this time that Julius got defeated in battle, and was captured by the Hunting Pirates. Adam relentlessly tried to take them back, however even taking a glance at the top members of the crew at the time meant certain death, as such, the Kingdom prevented Adam from pursuing his close friend. Shortly after, Julius returned, having escaped from the pirate crew. However, their reunion wasn’t pleasant, and the 13 year old became more depressed about his weakness, even though he was considered already among the most powerful soldiers in the Kingdom’s history. Julius was pardoned and allowed to serve in the Marines, and after a certain incident four years later, Adam left the kingdom, leaving everything behind and becoming a pirate. During his travels, he would encounter a recently fled Wano samurai, Akisada Musashi, and clash against the samurai in a legendary fight that resulted in a tie. A year later after sailing by himself, at age 19, it is then that he’d defeat the Flintock Pirates, captained by the veteran pirate, the powerful Fleetwood Smithy, and take the survivors under his wing, along with many of those he defeated, and create the Hellspawn Pirates. Sailing along the , there were few crews Adam strayed away from, recognizing that challenging them straight on would result in his defeat. Among these were the Hunting Pirates, who he’d come in contact with briefly, mainly with one of its members, a young Silvenya, after they clashed in battle. They clashed several times more, always resulting in Adam gaining the upper hand, though he never managed to completely defeat her, mostly because of the fact her crew members were never too far. At age 23, he had his first confrontation against his former friend, newly appointed Vice Admiral, Julius. Much to the Vice Admiral’s surprise, Adam proved to be incredibly powerful, both men equally matched. The Hellspawn got their name from Julius himself, as their acts, usually led by Smithy, were absolutely despicable. Though Adam rarely took part in the gruesome acts his expanding crew did, as his only interest was fighting the strong, destroying the weak. On his wake, only dust remained. Families couldn’t even bury their deceased, as Adam erased his targets quite literally from existence. His consecutive clashes agains Silvenya resulted in them developing a connection, so much that they became romantically involved by the time Adam was 24. The duo would rampage together, and she’d even be given authority in the Hellspawn crew, even though she wasn’t a member, much to Smithy’s disgust. Julius relentlessly chased and clashed against the crew and Adam, but now, as they were sometimes aided by Silvenya, were proving too much to handle, and even managed to injure and defeat Julius at one point, making him loose an eye. Adam slowly began targeting the World Government more actively, and fought with many of the heavy hitters of the New World, though didn’t bother to challenge the Yonko themselves. Wanting to prove his strength even further, at age 30 he openly declared he’d split the in half, aiming to sink Mariejois into the sea, and challenged anyone who dared to stop him on his way. This would cause the Government to worry greatly about various revolutionary groups and pirates taking advantage of the situation. He has since been imprison in Impel Down. Powers and Abilities Adam seems to be an astoundingly powerful individual. He single-handedly defeated Fleetwood Smithy, Overyn Jager, Avery Werben and Everyn Manjensen, individuals powerful enough to take down an entire Kingdom, a powerful one at that, by their lonesome. Smithy was even imprisoned in Level 5 of Impel Down for his vile crimes and strength, which speaks volumes of Adam's own prowess. Fighting Style Haki Devil Fruit Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Lemasters30 Category:New World Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Pirate Captains